Piece Me Together: Without You
by Awakening-Unbroken
Summary: This is my first fanfic I have posted ever. It's a one shot. Getting someone to like you is step one, getting someone to date you is step 2, step 3 is getting them to in love you, 4 facing the world alone? no... can she do it without Syaoran?


A one shot story. It's my first so be kind please. This is a ccs story. I do not own ccs either.

Piece Me Together

"And I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It was a wonderful performance." A woman that looked to be in her late 30's, announced from the stage. A black out went off allowing the girls from the stage to exit.

A boy waited patiently for his love to come out, so then they could leave. Around the corner she came with all smiles. They met half way, and stepped right into a loving hug. "You were great tonight." He whispered to her.

"Thank you." She smiled. Together, they walked out to the car parked in the school parking lot. "So how do we have?"

"Not that much time." The girl frowned, looking very upset with his answer. "I'm sorry, baby." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

She turned to look at him. "It's not your fault. I just wish we had more time…"

"I know, I know"

They arrived back at her house and went right to her room. She hugged him tightly to herself and whispered. "I don't want you to go."

He pulled her closer in response. Neither knew how long they stood there just holding each other, but not one of them complained. She lifted her head slowly to look into his eyes and only found the same sadness her's held. Their lips lightly touched, and pulled away.

A voice called from downstairs, "Sakura!"

Right away, Sakura pulled her boyfriend back towards her lips in an open kiss. As things began to heat up, she heard less of her mother's calls for him to leave. He brushed the hair away from her neck and began to suck on it. Her hands ran to his hair, and she pulled him more into her neck. "Syaoran…don't leave yet."

Syaoran backed up, taking her with him until they hit the edge of her bed. Both fell onto it, still caught up in their make out. Syaoran was on his back, and Sakura was on top. She straddled his waist, running her fingers over his body. Syaoran pulled her closer and kissed her harder. A tear ran down her cheek and dropped on to Syaoran's face causing him to pull away to look at her. He whipped her tears away with his thumb.

"Please don't go," She cried. "Don't leave me again."

He stared into her tearful eyes. "I'm not leaving you ever." He pulled her as close as possible in a tight, but secure hug.

Sakura's mother called again, louder this time. "Syaoran, you'll miss your flight if you do not leave now." 

Sakura looked deep into his eyes. 'I'm just being selfish…He has to leave. Go home. Without me. Not knowing when we'll meet again…Am I being that selfish to want my boyfriend with me instead of his family?'

He gracefully brushed her hair with his fingers, and pulled her face back to his chest. "I'm so sorry Sakura…" He whispered then placed a gentle kiss upon her temple. Sakura's body trembled, while her face remained hidden from him…she cried. Her tears leaked through his shirt to his skin. A lump clogged his throat. Syaoran ran a hand up and down her back in comfort.

Syaoran sat up a little, and rested against the wall still holding his broken hearted love. 'How could mother be so heartless? She knew I was in love with this girl and still makes me leave this place. It took years to finally get Sakura to even want to be with me more then a friend…'

FLASHBACK  
-Syaoran's point of view-

I stepped foot into my first class here in Japan. My teacher introduced me to everyone, as I glanced through my new fellow classmates… I couldn't believe my mother put me in this shitty country! I'm what? Eight years old, and she sends me off on my- Wow! My eyes landed on a green eyed beauty. Never EVER seen such wonder in a girl before…

-6 years later (14 years old)-

"Jezz Sakura, chill. It's not like you were in love with the guy. Get over him. Move on. He was an asshole anyways." I tried, and tried, and TRIED for like a month now. The damn girl won't listen to me. Yes her boyfriend dumped her for a cheerleader slut… she should forget about him. I've been trying to tell her that. Besides, the fact she won't leave me alone with all this shit about him. GOD! What does she think I am? A life journal? Pfft… yeah right!

"But you don't get it, Syaoran! I really liked him!" she cried and stomped her foot.

"Yeah, that's what you said about your last boyfriend too." She glared at me. If looks could only kill… How I would love for that every time she gets dumped. "You are only 14 Sakura… its not like you're looking for a husband." She looks so cute whenever I get her mad though.

"Syaoran if you weren't my best friend, I would kill you right now. Why do you always have to be smart!" she whined. How I hate whining.

"Oh shut up Sakura!" I turned to walk away, when I was knocked over with the extra weight forced unto me. I rolled to my back to find Sakura on top of me. I blushed deep red and my body got hot knowing she was on top of mine. "Uh, Sakura?"

She got closer to my face. "Yes?" she whispered mire inches away from my lips. Her breath smelt so good. I wanted to kiss her away forever and make her mine.

"I, uh…" I stammered. How could I tell her?

"Syaoran?" she was so naïve.

"You want to go to a movie tonight maybe?" I finally got it out. I just hope she agrees.

She sighed. "Syaoran you are my best friend… it would be awkward dating my best friend."

I looked away from her, to anything that wasn't her face. She just rejected me!

"I'm sorry" she spoke softly getting off of me. She brushed herself off and walked home without me. 'Great… now she's going to ignore me and avoid me… way to ruin a relationship moron!'

-1 year later-  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called running through the halls. "Wait!"

I turned to find her catching her breath once she caught up to me. "Uh? What's up?"

She looked me n the eyes. We haven't really talked or hung out since she jumped on me. "I've really been thinking… and I realized that I have feelings for you too. I mean I've known for a while, its just getting the courage built up to tell…you." She glanced down as if ashamed.

I couldn't help the smile run across my face. I cupped the side of her face making her look at me. She blushed when I pulled her face to mine crashing my lips against hers in a soft kiss.

When we pulled apart, she smiled at me letting me know not to apologize for my actions. "Is that dinner and a movie date still available tonight?"

"For you… any night is available." She smiled brightly and kissed me this time.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Since that day, we've been together. Almost three years together is a long time for teenagers.' Syaoran thought still soothing Sakura.

The door opened revealing Sakura's mother. She glanced sadly at the couple. Syaoran made eye contact with her as if begging to not make him leave back to Hong Kong.

Sakura ignored her mother's entrance, facing the opposite way of the door. "Syaoran you know I have no control over your mother's plans. I'm sorry, but you have to leave now or you'll be late to catch your plane. Even though I am sure you don't care, but you must." She begged.

Syaoran sighed. He started to move slowly, only to be stopped by arms tightening around his torso. He starred into Sakura's teary eyes begging him to stay. It hurt him so much that his mother was making him leave her behind. He tried to convince his mother into letting her come, or even letting him stay to finish the year… no prevail. He buried his face in Sakura's neck trying his best not to break down in front of her. Neither noticed when Sakura's mother left the room, but neither cared.

They were here, and they only had now. "I'm sorry I had a dance tonight." Sakura cried in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, no. You were magnificent!"

"We could've had more time for each other!" she balled. "We could've made love one last time, or gone out for supper! Now we don't have time for any of that!"

"Shh." He rocked her like a small child after a nightmare.

"I don't know when I'll ever see you again!" if she had ever thought she cried her hardest before, she had never experienced this strong of a heart break.

"I'll come back. I'll come back for you. I promise. I'll come sweep you off your feet and carry you away and we'll get married, buy a new home, and have lots of kids together… just you and me. I promise you that Sakura." Syaoran lost it. Tears left his eyes as he held her close to him. He looked around her room, and then searched himself for something. He stood with her still in his arms, not that she'd let go, she thought he was leaving.

Syaoran reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver, pink-diamond ring. He pulled her off of him making her cry more, and sat her on her bed while himself kneeling. "Baby, Sakura, honor me, believe me, I can't live without you… I'll never leave you, ever." Her tears stopped. She stared at him with passion. "I've never loved anyone better, never will. Please, to be mine always. Promise yourself to me, like I promised myself to you the day I first lay eyes on you."

Tears, again left her eyes. Not knowing if they are of joy or sadness. Sakura barely even whispered out her, "I promise." To her surprise, he took her hand and slipped the promise ring on her left ring finger, kissing it softly after. He slipped her back into his arms lovingly kissing her lips.

"I love you." Syaoran spoke lovingly breaking the kiss. He got up, and started towards the door. Looking back at her tear stained face sadly, regretfully, but lovingly, then stepped through the door, readying himself for the toughest moment he will face-leaving behind the girl he so fell in love with.

It all hit Sakura at the moment he got into the waiting vehicle. She got up shakily and ran down the stairs and out the door, just as the vehicle drove off. She ran to the end of the driveway and collapsed to the ground, unknowingly, that Syaoran watched as he was dragged away. "No…"she cried. 'I didn't get to tell him I loved him…one last time.'

Even though he was gone, his heart remained there with her. Never knowing when he was to come back for her. She waited for him. Everyday. She waited while staring at her ring. She tried calling him, but never got through. Sakura waited at home and refused to go out with her friends after school, never knowing when he'd call. Syaoran tried to call every day, sometimes every second day, but couldn't talk for long. Each time, they found it harder and harder to hang up the phone.

It surprised Sakura when he stopped calling after a year. Had he moved on? Had he found someone new and better? Did he go off to university? These questions passed trough her mind every time she thought about it. Did he stop loving her?

Sakura sat in her room going through photos. "Sakura!" her mother called. "Phone!" How had she not heard the phone ring? Her heart skipped a beat when she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura!" A girlish voice answered.

Disappointment filled her. "Oh, hey, Tomoyo."

"Don't sound too happy to hear me." She stated sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, besides, I got a surprise for you!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh well, I don't care! You're never in the mood" 

"I'm waiting for a phone call!" anger stirred within.

"Come on Sakura it's almost your 19th birthday. Be happy. Please?" she begged. "At least come pick it up. It's an early birthday present!"

Tomoyo was way too cheery for Sakura at the moment. "Fine!" 'If it'll shut you up!'

"YAY!" Tomoyo cheered. "You'll love me forever! I picked it out myself!"

"You mean you didn't make your maids go shopping for you?"

"Nope! I picked it out myself!"

"I'll be right over, but if I miss my phone call you are going to die in your sleep tonight!" Sakura stated hanging up the phone.

Sakura walked down the streets that she had walked many time before…even with her lover- Syaoran. She had gotten her breaking down under control a little bit better. It was still hard not to miss him though. She had never felt this lost before. A part of her was still missing, and it wasn't a feeling to be proud of.

She arrived at Tomoyo's mansion, richest in the country, and went in. "Tomoyo?" Sakura called.

"I'm in the living room!"

"Which one?"

Tomoyo popped out of a room and smiled. "This one, silly. The one we always go to."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay what's this big thing I just have to have right now?"

"This," Tomoyo pulled out a box.

Sakura gave her a weird look and opened it. 'For a second I thought she might've got Syaoran back in town… who am I kidding?'

She opened the box to find… "A wedding dress?" Ok, Tomoyo really had her this time. She was lost now.

"Is there something I am missing here? Am I getting married or something?"

"I thought you were though." Tomoyo looked down sadly.

"To who Tomoyo?"

"To me." A deep voice answered, making her eye go wide, making her straighten up, making her want to believe what she just heard. She turned around to find her love standing in the door way. Without any hesitation, she ran to Syaoran and jumped into his warm embrace. Feeling a feeling she had thought she had forgotten how to feel.

"Oh, my, god!" She cried. "You're here! I can't believe it!"

A warm smile held his face. "I've really missed you." Noticing Tomoyo had left the room for the reunited couple, he cupped her face.

"I never got to tell you I loved you before you left."

"I know, I know, its ok. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you again." He examined her features. "God, you've gotten so beautiful." He stated before capturing her lips in a lovingly, but powerful kiss-

-"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Li Syaoran!" A priest announced as the guests stood and applauded when the newly weds walked over the sand towards the ocean water. The sun began to set. They stood at the edge of the ocean, stared into each other's eyes, reading each other.

"I love you Sakura, so goddamned freaking much!" he whispered kissing her soft lips again. "You are mine!" Syaoran smirked picking up his bride, twirling her around making her laugh.

"I love you too. You kept your promise, Li Syaoran." She whispered against his ear. "I got a surprise for you…" she smirked.

"Hmm?" music came on in the background as they started to dance.

"You should be expecting a son soon." Her words stopped him. His eyes went wide.

"What!"

"I just found out last week, we'll be having a baby!" Syaoran smiled. This had to be the greatest moment of his life….At least one of them for now…he kissed her again as the sun finally set.

The End.

That's my first story. Corny? Yeah a bit, emotional? Much, but good turn out? I think so. 

Incase you are wondering what happens later…

They move to Hong Kong China, raise 5 kids: (oldest) Xiao, Angel, Goku, (twins) Tai & Zoey…  
Syaoran became the richest man in China taking over his father's company, yet still at the same time… a loving father and husband. Sakura never worked. If she got bored, she'd go in and help Syaoran at the office. They lost their middle aged son, Goku to cancer from smoking and doing drugs at 17 years (health problems don't help). Sakura dies before Syaoran at the age of 42 from a drunk driver crashing into her. Syaoran passed away at 94 years finally ready to meet his Sakura once again. Oldest son, Xiao took over the company and fell in love with Tomoyo's daughter Aries. Lol. Oldest daughter, Angel became big time fashion designer/ photographer. The twin boy, Tai went into football, and his twin sister, Zoey went into modeling. The Li family didn't have it easy all the time, but didn't have it hard.

So I leave you with this…. If you love someone, love them, don't hide how you feel or feel ashamed of it. Be true to yourself.

Luvs ya's

3 AwakeningUnbroken 3  
Xoxo


End file.
